


Bitty Tales

by Firestar12



Category: Bittybones-Fandom, Swapfell-Fandom, Underfell-fandom, Underswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Blue is adorable, Bitty Ink, Bitty SF! Sans can be really annoying, Bitty adoption, Bitty tales, Everyone loves tacos and pasta, Fluff, Gen, He's really a tsundere though, Ink is cute too, Too many to adopt, Unfortunately we don't make spaghetti tacos, Why can't we have them all, author is bored, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar12/pseuds/Firestar12
Summary: This is the author's attempt at writing a story involving an OC and bitties. On the way home from grocery shopping, Katy, a college age student hears crying coming from an alleyway. Naturally, being the protagonist of the story, she must investigate. What could go wrong?However, as the story progresses, the author finds herself losing inspiration, and when her own life gets in the way, she decides to write about that instead. Who knew adopting another bitty could be so much work?





	1. When One Goes Against Their Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own any of these AU's and would like to give credit to all of their original owners. Also, this is the author's first fanfiction on here, so she apologizes if anything is off.

It was snowing again today. It’s been snowing for the past three days, on and off, piling up because of the freezing weather. There was a lack of sun today and an overabundance of dark grey clouds that looked ready to break. 

I was walking along the sidewalk where many others shared a similar path to me. I live in a sort of city. Well, I like to call it a sort of city. It is a city, but it’s not overly large or over-populated. It’s more like a nice, medium-ish city that has apartment buildings practically touching each other.

I continued my walk towards the store, list in hand and hands in pockets. I live on my own, so I don’t often go out for much other than the necessities of life, to hang out with a friend, or to go to one of my college classes. Thankfully I get the luxury of a work at home job, meaning that I get to stay in the comforts of my apartment most of the time. It gets a little boring, sometimes lonely, but who am I to complain, I have it better off than some. I have thought about getting a pet, but my apartment doesn’t allow anything larger than a small kitten. This rules out cats and dogs, the two pets that I would most like to own, and basically anything that would be able to roam outside a cage, other than a bitty, but I'm not sure I'd be able to handle one at the moment. They require a lot of attention.

I passed by a store front, nearing the supermarket. I almost got bulldozed by someone on a war path going the opposite direction. Not even a sorry or anything! I scoffed silently to myself. But this is the city, what do you expect? A few fat snowflakes had started to fall. The news did say we'd be getting another foot of snow around now. 

By the time I got to the store, the snow had started falling faster and was starting to stick. I stepped into the warm embrace of the heated building, past the fans that kept the cold air at bay long enough for the automatic doors to slide closed. I shivered and removed my hand from my coat pocket, bringing out my small list with it. Checking the contents, I started my journey at the cereal aisle. Eventually I ran out of arms and had to resort to using a basket to carry my things, a truly terrible defeat.

When I finally retrieved all of my items I got into a relatively short checkout line, taking almost no time at all to pay and get out of the store before it closed. When I stepped outside the snow had started to fall more steadily, and the sun had long since gone down. 

I passed by people, some of whom seemed rushed and others who didn’t seem to care how quickly they were walking. Of course, with people who don’t care how fast they’re going, they often tend not to care about the needs of others. I was unfortunate enough to get stuck behind not one, not two, but THREE people who all seemed to have nothing better to do than clog up the entire sidewalk. I mentally cursed them, trying to find an opening past them, the weight of the bags on my arms only pushing me to want to get home faster. Alas, the only way to pass the sidewalk hogs would be to go into the street or try and fight my way through oncoming foot traffic.

When no opening became apparent, I sighed heavily and bowed my head, resigning myself to my fate. I really didn't want to get trampled by my fellow city goers or get run over by a bus, and I positively refused to lower myself to the street hogs' level and barge through them, no matter how badly I wanted to.

At about this time, I began to hear a faint sound that almost sounded like... crying? I listened closer, slowing my pace even more and tilting my head towards the noise. It was definitely crying. _Where is it coming from? ___I realized that no one else seemed to hear or care about the sad sound. I frowned slightly and worked my way through the thinning sidewalk traffic towards the noise, pushing my way into a small alley that hardly went a hundred feet between the two buildings creating it. My arms were beginning to ache from the weight of my groceries and the crying definitely sounded like it was coming from the back of the alleyway.

I went towards the back of the alley where empty boxes and trash cans were pushed against an old wooden fence. I didn’t see anyone, but the crying was definitely coming from here. “Hello?” I called softly, going against all of my instincts. What kind of idiot am I? I didn’t get a response, but the crying stopped. Maybe that wasn't such a good sign. “Is anyone there?” I called again, promising myself I’d make a mad dash for it if this turned sour. 

I heard a box shift and my eyes immediately flickered over to it. Reaching towards it, I pulled it away quickly, glancing across the snow underneath and behind it. Then, just as I was about to look away, a flash of blue caught my eye. I stared at the tiny figure in the snow. It was shivering and looking at me with large blue eyes, partially hidden behind a trash can. It was a bitty. _But you can’t abandon bitties, it’s illegal. Why is it out here? Did someone leave it here on accident? How long has it been here? ___My mind raced as I stared at the incredibly small creature. It shivered violently and buried its face in its tattered blue scarf, breaking my train of thought. I glanced at the sky, noticing that the snow was coming down full force now. The bitty would be buried in a matter of hours.

“Hey” I said softly, regaining the terrified bitty’s attention. Its eyes were so large. It flinched when I shifted my bags to one arm and reached my hand towards it. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just know that it’s going to snow a lot more and I don’t think you should stay out here.” I told it. It looked at me, its eyes still huge. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Just let me bring you to my apartment. At least for the night.” I offered.

After a moment, it nodded hesitantly, face still half buried in its tattered scarf. I lowered my hand into the snow, ignoring the cold biting at my exposed skin as the bitty climbed slowly onto my palm. I lifted it slowly, curling my fingers slightly to keep it from falling off. “Would you be okay in my pocket? I don’t want you to fall” I asked it. The bitty looked at me with its large eyes and then down at my pocket. It seemed hesitant to comply. “If you’d like you can ride on my shoulder. You’ll just have to hold on though.” I offered. It nodded quickly, seeming relieved. I raised my hand to my shoulder level and waited for the bitty to get a good grip on my scarf. 

I looked at it from the corner of my eye, seeing that it was half buried in my scarf as well as its own scarf. “Alright?” I asked. It nodded silently. I nodded and went on my way, leaving the alley behind and shifting my groceries to both arms again. I made my way through the close to empty streets towards my apartment, a stray thought popping into my mind. Thank goodness it was only a bitty down in that alleyway...


	2. Blue Gets Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surprisingly doesn't take very long for Blue to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All AUs belong to their rightful owners~

“This is my apartment.” I told the small skeleton on my shoulder as I pushed my way into my little abode. It wasn't an overly large place, but it suited me. “Feel free to look around if you’d like.” I said, offering my hand to him. He moved onto it slowly and gripped my fingers as I lowered him to the ground. He looked back up at me worriedly and remained hanging onto my hand. “Is the couch okay, then?” He nodded, his cheek bones stained blue. “Okay” I said, smiling gently at the nervous bitty. I hoped he wouldn't be scared for too long...

I moved over to my couch and let him climb down from my hand. The bitty stood against the arm as I moved the blanket I had been using earlier to one side in case he wanted more room or decided he wanted to use it. “I’m just going to unpack my groceries and then I’ll see what I can do for you, okay?” The small skeleton nodded, face buried in his scarf.

I nodded as well, going off to unpack the few things I had brought home from the store. My mind wandered. _Why is that bitty so scared? It's not just his personality, is it? It doesn't seem like it should be, but then again I only just picked him up off the street. Why was he there in the first place? Should I ask him? That might be rude though, or bring up bad memories. Maybe he did get abandoned..._ I took a moment to pack away a few cereals I had picked up in the store. _I didn't see any missing posters or anything. How long was he out there anyway? It couldn't have been too long, right? He would've frozen to death if he was. So maybe his owner hasn't had time to make posters if that's the case. They could be looking for him._ I mistakenly put a box of pasta in the freezer. _Well, either way, I'll keep him here tonight and ask him about it in the morning._ I thought, nodding to myself as I put away the last few things and shoved the empty plastic bags under my sink. 

After the groceries were unpacked, I realized it was already a bit past 7:30 and I hadn't eaten dinner yet. “Are you hungry?” I asked, peeking my head out from the kitchen and startling the little skeleton into nearly rolling off the blanket. He caught himself and shuffled back to where he had been sitting, nodding with heated cheeks. “I haven’t had anything either, actually. Is cereal okay? I don’t really feel like cooking tonight.” I explained. The bitty nodded, looking down. “Alright, do you have a preference?” I asked. The bitty looked up at me, opening his mouth slightly before closing it again. He seemed to be thinking.

“D-Do you have Ch-Cheerios?” He asked quietly, his voice slightly squeaky and high pitched. He was so cute!

I nodded, smiling a bit. “Dry okay?” He nodded in turn, his face flushing again. I chuckled. “No need to be embarrassed, everyone needs to eat and I don’t mind sharing. I’m just glad you’re out of that snow.” I said, my mind going back to why he was outside in the first place. Asking him came to mind, but I pushed the thought away. If he did get abandoned, I don't want to bring it up so soon and make him uncomfortable. The tiny skeleton nodded, his cheeks a dark blue now.

I went back to the kitchen and took the already open box of Cheerios from the cabinet. The flaps that were used to close the top were mangled beyond recognition, a testament as to why I would never pursue a career in the surgical field. I poured myself a bowl and added milk to mine before pouring some into a small bowl for the bitty. I thought for a moment and searched through my cabinets to find something small enough for the bitty to drink out of, unfortunately not finding anything and resorting to the use of an old (cleaned) milk jug cap. I brought the small portions over to my table and set my own bowl down. I walked over to the couch where the bitty was standing, waiting on top of the blanket for me. “We’ll eat at the table, okay?” I asked, earning a nod.

At the table I took up my own ‘dinner’ and ate, more focused on watching the tiny skeleton in front of me eating his share of cereal and occasionally sipping at the cap full of milk. I smiled at my tiny house guest, just amazed at how adorable he was. My mind wandered again, making me wonder if bitties needed some kind of special diet to stay healthy or if they were fine just living off regular human food. How do skeletons even digest their food? And do they use the bathroom at all? How would a skeleton use a bathroom?

“Thank you” The small bitty spoke up, breaking me from my train of thought. I glanced at him and saw that he had finished his meal, leaving only the most minuscule of crumbs behind. He was pretty hungry, I suppose. I nodded, finishing my own cereal before taking our dishes to the sink.

“Would you like a bath at all?” I asked, returning to the table. “I don’t have any spare clothes that would fit you, unfortunately, but it’s something to warm you up.” I suggested, shrugging. I didn't want to push the issue and I didn’t really even know if bitties should take bathes, but I figured that he wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way to get clean.

“That would be nice. Thank you, Miss…” The little bitty trailed off awkwardly.

“Katy” I supplied.

“Thank you, Miss Katy” He said happily, his bright blue eyes alight as he smiled. “Everyone calls me Baby Blue, but you can call me whatever you want”

“Is Blue alright?” I asked, smiling softly at the excited skeleton.

“That sounds great!” He said before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth and looking at me fearfully. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to yell"

I looked at him, concerned. "It's okay to be excited, Blue. I don't mind, honest." I told him sincerely. I was getting more and more worried that wherever he came from wasn't a very good place.

Blue nodded, letting his hands drop from his mouth slowly. "O-Okay. S-Sorry Miss Katy." 

I picked up the small skeleton gently in both hands and carried him towards the single bathroom. I pushed open the bathroom door and flicked on the lights, temporarily blinding myself. I blinked it away and let the skeleton down on the counter. I ran the water in the sink until it was warm and plugged it, filling it up about two and a half inches so there would be less chance of drowning.

“Hm” I hummed to myself as my mind caught up to the current task at hand. I looked at Blue as he watched me curiously. “Do you think Dawn would be okay for you to use? It is supposed to be gentle on everything.” I asked, not having any other ideas for what to use. I had bar soap, but I don’t know how well that would work, and I don’t know if I trust hand soap too much.

Blue nodded. “It’s not too bad.” He agreed, before grinning widely. “And besides, nothing can hurt the MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” He exclaimed, posing heroically with a hand on his bony hip and another pointing in the air. I giggled and he smiled up at me, eye lights bright.

“If you say so, Mr. Hero” I said, still chuckling. “Stay here, I’ll be right back” He nodded happily and I left the bathroom to get the soap, a facecloth, and a towel that was probably way too big for the bitty. The knowledge that Blue was starting to feel more comfortable made me feel warm inside and right then and there, I made a promise to myself to protect this bitty. I absolutely refuse to let him go back to a bad owner and, even if I don't end up keeping him, I will help him find the best possible home ever. He will not be sad or scared again. Not as long as I can do anything about it.

I re-entered the bathroom and saw Blue in the same place working to remove his tattered scarf. He saw me come in and looked at me, embarrassed. “Could you help me take off my scarf?” He asked, his cheek bones flushing slightly. I nodded, setting the things I had gathered on the other side of the counter as he turned his back towards me where his scarf was tied behind his neck in a rather adorable bow. I would have cooed at it but I didn’t want to embarrass him more than he already was so I removed it silently and opted to die inside instead. “Thank you!” He chirped when I handed it to him and he set it down on the counter. I nodded as he took off his gloves and boots.

As he started to remove his shirt a thought suddenly came to me. “Would you like some privacy?” I asked him. (Ink finds this amusing since the author never asks him if he wants privacy) *The author would like to remind Ink about what happened the last time she left him alone during bath time* (Ink would like to point out that wasn't his fault and a cat got in and made the mess) *The author would like to point out that the bathroom door was closed and the window in the bathroom is too small for a cat* (Ink chooses to ignore this comment)

“Oh, um, no thank you.” Blue said, his tone conveying that he might want help. I nodded in understanding as he undressed and folded his dirty clothes neatly on the counter. He walked up to the edge of the bowl-shaped sink and stared down at the water that hardly reached a third of the way up. Blue looked up to me and then back down nervously. I put my hand in front of him and he gladly stepped on, allowing me to lower him into the warm water.

Blue shivered as he hit the water before relaxing into it and sinking up to his nose-hole in it. He looked content. Well, until he burst upwards, almost splashed me, and almost slipped back into the water. He managed to catch himself on... something, and gave me an apologetic look as I blinked the water from my eyes and took up the towel to wipe it away. “Sorry Miss Katy, but I was excited because this is the first nice bath I’ve had in a while.”

“It’s alright.” I told him, setting the towel back down and smiling lightly. “Now how about we get you cleaned up?” I asked. He nodded sheepishly and I smiled again. I dipped some the face cloth into the water and wrung it out away from the small skeleton before adding a drop of Dawn onto it and lathering it up. I stuck out my tongue as I wiped away the grime and dirt from Blue’s skull and body, him giggling the entire time and sometimes pushing the washcloth away when I reached a too ticklish spot.

After rinsing the soap off, I scooped the skeleton out of the sink while he giggled madly. I laughed as I drained the sink and wrapped the bitty in the too big towel where he continued to giggle in bursts. I looked at the still dirty clothes on the counter and hummed thoughtfully, the giggling bitty in front of me quieting. “What is it, Miss Katy?” He asked, his large blue eyes shining curiously.

“I was just thinking about how I could wash your clothes, Blue. After that bath I wouldn’t want to have you wear dirty clothes again.” I told him.

“You don’t have to do that! I don’t mind wearing them, really!” He assured me.

“Would you mind staying in the towel for a while longer?” I asked. He looked confused but nodded nonetheless. “Alright, then I’ll wash your clothes for you and while they dry, we can go watch cartoons.” I said, making up my mind. What? Don’t look at me like that. Twenty is hardly old enough to constitute not watching cartoons.

I washed Blue’s small articles of clothing in the sink (putting bitty clothes in a washing machine is almost a guaranteed way to lose them), leaving the boots as they were, and hung them to dry over my shower. I carried the small towel wrapped skeleton out to the living room with me where he practically bounced off the couch in his excitement over watching Steven Universe. “Steven Universe is my favorite show!” He cried out, his eye lights small star shapes as he stared at the screen.

“Yes! Steven Universe is the best!” I agreed whole-heartedly, my eyes glued to the screen as well. I would always watch other cartoons, but I was a sucker for Steven Universe. It's just such a good show!

“OHMYGOSHICANTBELIEVETHERESANEWFUSION!” I shouted at the end of the episode that Smoky Quartz was revealed in. I just met them, but I already love the fusion!

“SMOKYQUARTZISSOCOOLl!!” Blue matched my intensity, just as excited about the new fusion as I was. We were both practically bouncing on the couch. My excited scream devolved into a giggling fit that was only spurred on by Blue’s excitement. I glanced at the time. It was already ten o’clock, starting to get late. I figured that Blue’s clothes would probably be dry by now, even if he looked incredibly comfy wrapped up in my blanket like a burrito. I stood up from the couch and went towards the bathroom, retrieving the small articles of clothing and bringing them back out to the couch with me. I handed them to Blue who thanked me happily and disentangled himself from the fuzzy clutches of the blanket to put them on.

We watched another three episodes of Steven Universe before we started feeling tired. I only noticed how late it was when I yawned and glanced at the clock, showing that it was already a bit past eleven. I was surprised, I hadn’t thought it was so late yet. (Ink would like to say that he finds it amusing that the author considers eleven late when she was staying up until two thirty writing this). *The author would like to ignore her judgmental bitty and continue with the story*

I looked over at Blue who was sound asleep in his blanket burrito with soft, squeaky snores coming from his mouth. I smiled and stood from the couch, stretching and yawning again. I went to the window and peeked outside, watching for a moment as the snow fell heavier and harder, blanketing everything in a sticky white. I yawned again and closed the curtains, going back to the couch where Blue was yawning and rubbing his eye sockets drearily. He glanced at me for a second in a sleepy haze before turning over and falling back asleep in his burrito. I smiled softly and turned off the lights, following the soft glow of my night lights towards the bathroom and then to my bed.

\-----------------------

A soft tugging on my finger pulled me from sleep. I yawned and looked over the side of the bed where my hand had fallen. Blue was standing there, his blue eyes cast towards the ground before he noticed me and looked at me embarrassedly. I tilted my head at him. “C-Could I sleep with you?” He asked, twirling his fingers and not looking at me anymore. I yawned again and scooped him up in my hand lazily, surprising him. I set him down on a part of my blanket next to me. He crawled closer to my pillow and laid beside my head, his blush glowing faintly in the dark. I smiled tiredly and drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the bickering pair known as Ink and Author. Oddly enough, they only seem to bicker when the author is writing...


	3. A Home Intrusion of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author needs some inspiration to continue the story. Luckily, she receives that inspiration.
> 
> A new bitty enters the picture. And Katy's apartment...

*The author is running out of ideas* (Ink doesn’t think so, she’s just not really feeling into this story. There’s plenty more she could write about) *The author thinks that Ink might be right* (Ink knows that he’s right. Ink is always right) *The author starts to think Ink may be a little too cocky for his own good* (Ink thinks the author does not know what she is talking about) *The author knows exactly what she is talking about* (Ink doesn’t think so) *The author realizes that Ink is a bitty and should not have so much say over her life* (Ink does not appreciate this treatment. Ink thought that he and the author had a mutual understanding) *The author understands Ink’s concerns but does not believe that this gives him the right to take over her story* (Ink says he does not intend to take over her story) 

“Then what are you doing right now?!” The author cried out at him.

The skeleton looked back at her and stopped messing with her laptop. “I’m making the story better” He was grinning. What a smug bugger. The author threw her hands up in frustration, fuming silently. She removed the laptop from her lap and set it on the table, completely ignoring the bitty as she stood and walked around in an angry silence. 

The author’s family watched her fume in silence, knowing that Ink was most likely the cause of it. They often wondered why she still kept the skeleton around, since he always seemed to be causing her to act up, but they never said anything. 

To Ink and the author, it wasn't hard to see that they cared for each other, it’s just that when the author would get frustrated with a story she was writing, Ink would realize and help her get those creative juices flowing. And after a long time in figuring out how to push her buttons the right way, Ink found he got the best creative response when he messed with her stories. Normally this worked with a lot of the author's writing, but there were slight differences to just how much Ink could push with each. He had to learn this the hard way when he accidentally made the author give up on a story completely once. He felt horrible after that, but he still tried to help her whenever he could.

Ink smiled as the author came back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, silently grabbing her laptop and glaring at its screen. She wasn't necessarily mad at Ink, but more so at herself for letting it get to this point so often. Lifting the skeleton by his scarf, the author moved him off her laptop and dropped him on the couch next to her, fingers dancing over the keyboard with the occasional halt to re-read or change something. Ink smiled while watching her work, knowing his job was done for the time being.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to sunlight blinding me. _Why do I always forget to close the blinds?_ I berated myself, yawning and squinting my eyes against the intrusive light. I noticed a small form sleeping next to my head and jerked slightly before realizing that it was only the bitty that I had taken in last night. Blue was sleeping soundly on the pillow next to me, unaffected by my movements. _Too cute._ I thought, smiling as I looked back up at the ceiling and went over my mental checklist. _What do I need to do today? Work, for one. Go to class at noon._ I glanced at the clock on the wall. Only nine. _Do that project I should have yesterday._ I groaned at the thought of the project for one of my classes that I was now getting behind on. _College is hard._  


“Miss Katy? Are you awake?” Blue asked. I turned to face him and he smiled slightly, rubbing at his eye sockets.  


“Are you?” I asked back, earning a small nod from him.  


“Can I ask you something?” He asked, eye lights dropping down to his hands. He seemed sullen suddenly.  


“Sure” I said, pushing myself into a sitting position.  


He started fidgeting. “M-May I stay with you?” He asked. “I-I mean, m-maybe just for today? If that’s okay with you! I-I don’t have to! I just thought because I don’t really have anywhere to go and it’s kind of cold outside and you’re really nice and all. You’re actually the first human I’ve met in a while who’s been so nice to me! But that’s not to say all humans are bad! Just-” He blurted before cutting himself off, a blush crawling up his cheek bones. He refused to meet my eyes.  


I looked at him in concern. “Yeah, you can stay as long as you want” I told him. He nodded and continued looking down. I saw a small tear drop onto the pillow. “I just hope you don’t mind cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner” I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He sniffled and looked up at me, wiping at his eye sockets.  


“Thank you”  


After that little… event, I brought Blue out to the kitchen with me where, true to my word, I served cereal again. He didn’t mind and had his Cheerios dry again, though he did dip them into his milk every now and then and eat them that way. I had decided on a slightly less healthy breakfast of Cocoa Puffs.  


Eventually I got onto my computer and started working on that project I had put off last night. Blue was sitting on the couch beside me, watching the TV play some re-runs of Tom and Jerry that I hadn’t seen in years. He seemed to find entertainment in critiquing the ‘traps’ on the show and sympathizing with Jerry (the mouse, not the monster). Eventually I moved onto work and before long it was time to get ready for class. I turned my computer off and went to my bedroom to get clothes and change.  


After showering, getting dressed, and making myself a sandwich, it was already 11:30. “Hey Blue, I’ve got to go to class for a while, will you be okay on your own? Do you want me to leave you food out or something?” I asked, rushing to pack my things.  


“Oh, can I come with you?!” He asked excitedly, bouncing up on the couch with stars in his eye sockets.  


I chuckled. “Sorry Blue, no bitties allowed.” I shoved my notebook into my bag.  


“Oh” He seemed downcast. “I’ll be okay. May I have some Cheerios before you go?” He asked, looking down at the couch.  


“Course” I replied, heading to the kitchen and getting a small bowl. I filled it with more of the o’s than usual just in case Blue wanted to eat them later on. I brought them back to the living room and set them on the couch next to the little skeleton. He thanked me and I said goodbye to him as I headed out the door, locking it behind me.  


_Classes are boring._ (And the author is lazy) *Shush*. I arrived home with more weight in my bag than I started with. _More work, just what I needed._ I thought sarcastically, fumbling with the keys to my apartment before finally finding the right one and unlocking the door. I pushed my way in and smelled something burning. I dropped my bag and slammed the door behind me, running towards the kitchen. The fire alarm wasn’t going off yet, so maybe that was a good sign? The kitchen had multiple cabinets opened and quite a few groceries and table wear scattered on the ground. The stove was on and a pot was on top of it, water boiling over the edge and spilling onto the hot burner. There was pasta in the pot that was… smoking?  


“Blue?!” I yelled out, not seeing the little skeleton anywhere. I heard a yell down the hallway near my room. “Blue, what happened?!” I shouted, turning off the stove and heading towards my room.  


“I’M SORRY MISS KATY, BUT THIS” There was a pause, and what sounded like a struggle. “HOOLIGAN BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE AND MADE A MESS. I DID NOT REALIZE UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE, BUT I HAVE APPREHENDED HIM!” Blue shouted. The door to my bedroom was only cracked open slightly so I pushed it the rest of the way open. Inside was Blue struggling to hold down another bitty only a little bigger than him. The bitty was another skeleton that looked pretty similar to Blue, but his outfit consisted of mainly dark purples, blacks, and spikes. The general idea of the outfit looked pretty similar to Blue’s, but was definitely a bit more… edgy.  


“RELEASE ME, PEASANT!” The bitty shouted, flailing under Blue.  


“What is going on?!” I shouted, earning a glare from the pinned skeleton.  


“I WAS MERELY USING YOUR STUPID ABODE TO SAVE MYSELF FROM THE COLD AND THE IDIOT THAT CALLS HIMSELF MY OWNER.” He smirked suddenly. “AND, SINCE I WAS HERE, I DECIDED TO MAKE MYSELF DINNER.” He lost his smirk and went back to glaring both at Blue and me. “HOWEVER I FOUND THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING EDIBLE AND THEREFORE LIVE IN SQUALOR LOWER THAN MYSELF, SO I WAS JUST LEAVING WHEN THIS FOOL FOUND ME.” He turned the full force of his glare to Blue.  


“So you left your owner to break into my apartment?” I asked, disbelieving.  


“PEASANTS LIKE YOU NEED TO LISTEN WHEN SPOKEN TO. YOU WILL FIND THAT THIS IS WHAT I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU.” The bitty said, looking at me condescendingly. When I didn’t say anything and merely looked at him with a raised brow for a while, he started to struggle again. “NOW RELEASE ME AND YOU SHALL NOT SUFFER TOO HARSH A PUNISHMENT!”  


Blue looked at me, still keeping the angry bitty pinned. I sighed. “Well, we can’t just let him go back out into the cold. Let’s go see if we can find his owner.”  


“THE MALEFICENT BERRY DOES NOT NEED THE HELP OF THOSE LOWER THAN HIM!” The bitty shouted, struggling in vain. “RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!” I managed to take hold of the bitty’s purple scarf where it was tied at the back of his neck. Blue released him and I picked him up, shocking him for a moment before the shouting came back full force. “LET ME DOWN! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! I WILL NOT BE TREATED IN SUCH A MANNER! MUTT!” I held my other hand out to Blue who climbed on and watched Berry warily.  


“You okay, Blue?” I asked, ignoring Berry’s curses.  


Blue nodded. “Yes, thank you Miss Katy. I’m sorry I let him ruin your home”  


“INSOLENT FOOLS!”  


“It wasn’t your fault, Blue. Thank you for capturing him though. I don’t know what I would have done if I had come home and found my apartment trashed without anyone in it.” I said, chuckling as I left my room.  


I set Blue down on the kitchen counter, still holding Berry carefully by the back of his scarf and letting his sharp teeth nowhere near my hand. I didn't know if he'd bite me, but I wasn't risking it. (THE MALEFICENT BERRY WOULD NEVER SULLY HIMSELF BY BITING ANYONE, NEVER MIND SUCH A LOWLY PEASANT) *What the? Ink, what are you doing?* (THERE IS NO INK HERE, ONLY YOUR LORD AND MASTER, BERRY) *The author would like to apologize for her bitty's behavior, she has no idea what's gotten into him* (MWAHAHA)

I moved the pot of smoking pasta into the sink and ran some cold water over it before stepping carefully around the mess on the floor towards the closet in my living room. I didn’t want to be holding Berry by his scarf the entire time I was out looking for his owner and I didn’t exactly have a carrier to put him in so… _Hope he likes blankets._ I thought deviously, smirking as the yelling skeleton seemed oblivious to what was going on around him.  


I retrieved a heavy blanket and closed the closet door, wondering just how to do this. I hummed quietly to myself, being careful not to alert the angry skeleton to my plans, and moved towards the couch. I tossed the blanket over the back of it and folded it in half and then in half again. I placed Berry on it and, before he could react, tucked him into it with only his head showing. His sockets went wide as I picked the little roll up and went back towards the kitchen. “WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME OUT! YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF I DECIDE NOT TO END YOU, PEASANT! RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY!” Berry finally realized and started thrashing wildly in his fuzzy prison to no avail.  


Blue tilted his head at the screaming bundle and looked at me curiously. I shrugged, grinning, and grabbed my coat, putting it on before holding a hand out to Blue. On my shoulder, Blue snuggled into my hood. “Ready to go?” I asked, grinning.  


“RELEASE ME!”  


Blue nodded, chirping an adorable “Yep!”  


I stepped out into the cold, having made sure to lock my apartment behind me and wondering how Berry had even managed to get in in the first place. “Where was your owner last?” I asked the bundle in my arms. He had finally stopped yelling and was now just in a grumpy silence. A few passersby gave me strange looks but didn’t comment.  


“WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?” Berry glared. _If looks could kill…_  


“Cause I’m trying to help you out here.” I told him, refraining from offering to just leave him to find his owner by himself. Seeing as how he acted earlier, he’d probably take that option.  


Berry didn’t answer and I started walking in a random direction. “WE WERE AT THE STORE” He spoke up, glaring straight ahead.  


“Thank you!” I chirped, turning around and heading in the opposite direction.  


I felt Blue shiver on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” I told him, the store coming into view as I rounded a corner. There were two people, a woman and a young boy, standing off to the side of the sliding doors, stopping passers and asking them things I couldn’t hear. The boy looked like he was crying and couldn’t have been over ten. Berry huffed in my arms and I glanced down at him as we got closer.

“Excuse me, have you seen a bitty around here? His name is Berry, he’s a Swapfell bitty, he’s only about-“ The woman trailed off, looking hopeless as the man she was talking to apologized and continued along.  


I glanced down at Berry, raising a brow. “DO NOT LOOK AT ME, HUMAN”  


“Excuse me, is this yours?” I asked, going up to the two and holding the little skeleton outwards.  


The boy perked up, eyes going wide with excitement. “BERRY! You’re okay!” He cried, holding his hands out for the bitty. I carefully unwrapped the skeleton from the blanket and the boy gladly took him, snuggling his cheek against the grumpy bitty. Berry looked unhappy, but there was something in his eye lights that said otherwise.  


“Thank you so much.” The mother thanked me profusely as her son went towards a nearby car, holding onto Berry lovingly. She sighed, looking after her son. “That little bitty is such a trouble maker, always going off on his own and getting lost.” She chuckled. “But my son loves him, so thank you”  


I nodded. “Of course.” I laughed. “It was a bit surprising when I came home and found him in my apartment, but I’m glad I could help.” I said, smiling.  


“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize he got into your house! The most that’s ever happened before was him getting lost in the store or somewhere close by outside! He’s never broken into someone’s house before! I’m so sorry” The woman apologized.  


“It’s alright, I think he was just looking for somewhere warm.” I told her, feeling Blue shiver again.  


After refusing a reward of any sort, the woman got into her car.

“Thank you again”  


“Thanks!”  


I waved politely as the car pulled away from the sidewalk before beginning the quick trek home.  


Blue shivered against my neck again and I felt him curl in on himself. “Do you want me to carry you in the blanket?” I asked, looking at him worriedly from the corner of my eye.  


“I-Is that okay?” He asked hesitantly. His teeth chattered. I nodded. “Yes please” I smiled and let Blue climb onto my hand, shifting the blanket in my other arm and managing to wrap the small skeleton up in it. He snuggled into it and looked adorable with only his eye sockets and nose hole peeking over the top of it.  


We arrived back at my apartment and I unlocked the door. As I got in I could still smell the lingering scent of the burnt pasta and remembered the mess that I would now have to clean up. I sighed silently and went over to the couch, putting the little bundle of Blue and the blanket down. “Dinner?” I asked.  


“Could we have tacos tonight?”  


“Hmm, I don’t know if I have the stuff for them, but I’ll check.”  


Blue perked up. “Could I help?” He asked, looking excited and wiggling his way out of the blanket, standing up with stars in his sockets.  


“Sure” I agreed, holding my hand out to him. He practically jumped onto my palm, vibrating with energy.  


I walked to the kitchen, dropping Blue off on the counter and rummaging through my pantry, cupboards, and freezer and pulling out everything I thought we might be able to use. Thankfully, I had taco shells left over from the last time I had tacos. _When was the last time I had tacos?_ I didn’t know but they weren’t expired yet, so they were fine to use. I put them on the counter and retrieved hamburger meat from the freezer that would work. I unpackaged it and put it on a plate before putting it in my microwave on defrost for six minutes. Not the best way to defrost it, but it would do. After that the other ingredients were easy, I had just bought lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumber with the motivation to make salad, but tacos were better, and I already had sour cream and shredded cheese in my fridge. Luckily they weren't expired yet either.  


I began to clean up the mess Berry had made while the hamburger defrosted and Blue washed the lettuce. When I offered to help him he only asked that I get a bowl filled with water for him and some paper towels. After I did, Blue began to tear the lettuce into strips and wash them in the bowl before laying them out on the paper towels. I went back to picking up, putting the dishes and silverware on the ground into my sink and saving as much of the knocked over cereal before sweeping the rest of it up. Thankfully it was only about an eighth of the Cheerios that had spilled, but food is food and wasting sucks.  


By the time I finished cleaning up, the hamburger had finished defrosting. I took out a pan and put the hamburger and it onto the stove, grabbing a spatula and turning on the heat. While I minded the hamburger, Blue managed to clean about half the lettuce, which would probably be more than enough for the both of us. The little skeleton went on to get the shells out of their package and pry the lid off of the sour cream, all while staying generally clean. _That reminds me_ I thought as I watched Blue wipe at a smudge of sour cream on his shirt, _If Blue is staying with me I should probably get him some more clothes, not to mention other stuff he might need. Dishes his size might be good, and something better than Dawn might be worthwhile too..._  


"Miss Katy, I think the hamburger is done" Blue spoke up, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked down at the pan and realized he was right as the smell of the slightly burnt hamburger made my nose scrunch up.

"Thanks Blue" I thanked him, turning off the stove and moving the pan off the heat. I took two plates out of a cabinet and set them out on the counter before washing and cutting the tomatoes while Blue pulled a shell onto his plate and began breaking it into smaller pieces that he’d be able to eat.  


When I finished, I took two shells of my own and began piling my chosen contents into them. A base layer of hamburger, a thin layer of shredded cheese on top, lettuce, tomato, and sour cream. I gave Blue some hamburger of his own to make his own tiny tacos with. Needless to say, this was a bit of a messy endeavor, especially since Blue needed to break up the ingredients further than what had already been done. Surprisingly though, he managed to make about six little tacos in a relatively quick time with relatively little mess, though the few stains on his shirt only reinforced my earlier thought of getting him some clothes. With everything done, I carried both our plates to the table with Blue on my shoulder. We both ate happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is pretty much all I had planned out for this portion of the story so far. If you would like to see more of this, please let me know and give me ideas of what you might like to see! Are there any characters you might want to see in the future? Maybe learn more about the characters? 
> 
> And yes, I did make Swapfell Sans a bitty. I know he's not necessarily fanon, but I had a hard time imagining Boss (who was my next go to) breaking into someone's apartment and getting caught by Blue.


	4. The Author's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is losing inspiration for this story and doesn't have much of an idea on what else to write, so prepare to follow her's and Ink's story for a while.

Hello and welcome to the author’s boring life! Soo glad you’ve continued to read this far! (Ink thinks that the author’s self-deprecation is unnecessary) *The author ignores the small skeleton* The author would like to thank anyone who’s managed to make it this far and go along with her bs. (Ink does not appreciate the implied use of swears) *Despite Ink having helped with many stories, including this one, with far worse swears* (Ink ignores this) She has, for now, put this story on pause because she doesn't have very many ideas to continue it, and no amount of Ink’s taunting will get her back on course for a little while. She appreciates the effort but she’s really not feeling it. (Ink understands, but does not approve)

Anyways, the author would like to narrate her own life for a little while and update the beautiful people on the other side of the screen on what’s been happening lately. A few days ago, the author’s brother, whose name will not be disclosed for privacy reasons, decided that he wanted to adopt his own bitty. Of course, this took much nagging of parents on the brother’s part and they promised that they would all go out to the adoption center and look. *The author would like to thank Momma Cry for running such a beautiful adoption center. Despite the author not getting Ink from there, she thought it was a wonderful place*

On the fateful day known as the author’s brother’s birthday, her family and Ink (who is a part of the family, thank you very much) went to Cry’s Itty Bitty Adoption Center. The author thought the name was hilarious and poked fun at Ink about it, making empty threats to start calling him an itty bitty. Ink did not find it as amusing as the author and started making his own empty threats to call her ridiculous names whenever he could think of them. This resulted in a short name war between the two that was only broken up when the family arrived at the center.

When the family got there and entered the center, they were assaulted by the many high pitched noises of tiny bitties. While both parents went to speak with Cry, who owned the center, the two children adventured forth into the unknown lands of bitty. Ink remained on the author’s shoulder, half buried in the author’s own scarf and looking curiously at all of the bitties below him. The author thought he was adorable. Ink blushed, only causing the author to coo more at his multi-colored cheeks. Ink buried his face in his scarf and turned his head away from the author. The author laughed and let him be, instead focusing her attention on the many bitties everywhere.

The most noticeable thing upon walking into the center was the penned-in area right in the middle of the place where many of the bitties were located. Soft pillows and blankets lined much of the ground and a model Mount Ebott was off to one side of the enclosure where a few more adventurous spirits could decide to climb or explore. There were also a lot of random toys and books in a pile in one corner of the enclosure where a few bitties decided to play or read while the other bitties were either talking with each other, with patrons or were napping. The author wasn’t at all surprised to see more than one sleeping skelly.

Along the walls of the center were many glass tanks, most of which were blanket lined and had a few random items in them. The author assumed this was where the bitties went when the shop closed. There were a few bitties still in their tanks, some sleeping, some busying themselves with their own things, and others watching the center with varying expressions. The author felt bad about the shy ones, but hoped they would get adopted by a loving family. Who knew, maybe her brother would choose one.

The author’s parents came back from talking with the owner who was now busy with another customer. They told both children what Cry had told them, how different bitties had to be taken care of differently, how the center sold things for the bitties, and how each bitty was unique and had their own special needs and wants.

After the explanation of different bitties and the author’s brother being handed a small pamphlet with the different bitties and explanations in it, the author and her brother were set free once again to explore the center. After getting permission from the owner to enter the penned-in area, both the author and her brother stepped over the two foot walls carefully, making sure they didn’t step on any unsuspecting bitty. The author knew she wouldn’t be adopting but that didn’t stop her from being incredibly excited to interact with other bitties. She had made sure Ink knew this in the odd case he might get jealous which, although very unlikely from the friendly skeleton, was something the author didn’t want to chance.

Almost immediately the more active bitties crowded around the two children, chattering excitedly to each. The author explained that she wouldn’t be able to adopt any of them and instead directed them towards her brother who was chatting with an over excited Papyrus and Baby Blue, both of whom were unconsciously trying to talk over the other. The author chuckled at it as more bitties crowded around her brother, although a few stayed to talk with her.

“DO YOU LIKE WHERE YOU LIVE?” The Baby Blue who was talking with the author asked.

The author nodded. “I do. Do you like it here?” She asked.

The small skeleton nodded eagerly. “I REALLY LIKE EVERYONE HERE! SOMETIMES EDGY IS MEAN TO ME, BUT THAT’S OKAY! I WOULD LIKE TO GET ADOPTED AT SOME POINT, THOUGH” The Baby Blue told her, smiling widely.

The author chuckled. “Well you shouldn’t be talking to me then. I already have Ink and my parents made sure my brother and I knew that we could only have one bitty each. At least until we move out.” She told him, shrugging the shoulder that Ink was on to point him out.

Ink peeked over the author’s scarf, looking down at the small skeleton in front of her. “OH! HELLO! I’VE NEVER MET AN INK BITTY BEFORE!” The Baby Blue greeted enthusiastically, waving to the bitty on the author’s shoulder.

Ink smiled and waved, relieving the author now that she knew he wasn't jealous. Looking back on it, she realized it was a silly thing to worry about, but she couldn’t help it. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Ink returned the greeting with just as much enthusiasm. The author smiled and scooped her bitty up, surprising him as she lowered him to the blanket covered floor. Ink looked back at her for a moment before smiling widely and jumping off her hand, shaking hands with the skeleton who was just shorter than him.

The two skeletons talked about random things while the author looked around, taking in more of the adoption center. Near the base of the model Mount Ebott, an Undyne and Papyrus seemed to be getting ready to race to the top. In one of the highly pillowed corners, a few Soft Bones, a Sans, and an oddly positioned Teacup were napping. Upon closer inspection, the author realized that the reason the Teacup looked so awkwardly placed was because he was sleeping on top of another bitty who the author thought might be a Poppy. Oddly enough the Poppy didn't seem to mind being slept on. In the reading corner, a Meek was reading a book that was about the same size as him while a Cherry watched on curiously. Looking around, the author also noticed a Boss bitty talking over a Lil Bro with another patron. The Lil Bro seemed to have given up trying to out talk the Boss bitty and was instead making faces behind his back, causing the patron to crack up.

Looking back to her brother, the author noticed that he was still conversing with a few bitties. In the small crowd there were at least two fire elementals towards the back along with a few of the other, slightly shyer bitties who had gained enough bravery to at least confront the giant. She could also see a few overly excited Papyruses and Baby Blues at the front of the crowd and a short brooding skeleton behind them. She recalled that the one who seemed angry about meeting her brother was an Edgy, which amused her greatly. She knew they had an interesting way in expressing their emotions, more often than not in the form of bites from their sharp teeth, but she had never seen one blushing before.

The author turned her attention back to her own bitty who was still talking animatedly with the Baby Blue. She smiled fondly, saddened that she wouldn’t be able to take him home with her. She hoped he would find a good home. “Almost ready?” Her mom had come over while her dad looked around the center. The author nodded and looked to her brother who seemed torn.

Their mother noticed this and smiled. “You don’t have to choose today, sweetie. We can always come back.” She said. “And in the meantime, maybe you can do a little more research on bitties, so that way you can know for sure when we do come back, okay?” Her son sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right and that it was best not to rush an adoption. Especially of a companion who would be staying with you for most of your life.

The author and Ink both said goodbye to the Baby Blue who, despite looking slightly downcast, managed to return a cheery goodbye. The author smiled and picked up Ink, returning him to her shoulder while her parents thanked the owner before leaving the adoption center. The ride home was loud, filled with conversation about which bitty would best fit into their family’s life and which bitty the author’s brother was thinking about. Her brother said he was unsure, there were so many really awesome bitties who deserved a good home, but he promised that he would do his research tonight and their parents promised to take him back to the adoption center tomorrow.

The author’s family returned home and, true to his word, her brother started researching the many kinds of bitties right away. The author complained about him hogging the laptop and settled on watching cartoons with Ink for the night. These cartoons sometimes spawned new story ideas that the author shared with her companion. Usually the idea would drop dead, but, particularly with Steven Universe, the author’s mind was swimming with ideas for fanfictions. *The author would like to make a point in saying that she does not write smut and mostly writes fluff or bases her own story on what inspires her*

As the night wore on and dinner had been served and long since eaten, the author grew bored. She normally liked to write, but since the laptop was being used, she was left with nothing to do. That’s a lie, there was plenty to do, but the author really wanted to write tonight. (Ink would like to mention that the author always says that she wants to write, but more often than not spends her time on the internet instead) *The author chooses to ignore this comment*.

The author sighed and went to her room where she took one of her many blank sketchbooks and brought it back to the living room where Ink was engrossed in the TV. She normally wasn’t much of an artist, but she was bored and wanted to do something with her hands. She also loved seeing Ink get excited about drawing with her. Because while he loved whenever she was creative, even if that was mostly in relation to writing or occasionally baking, she knew he adored drawing, sketching, painting, or anything to do with color.

Ink had sketchbooks of his own and used them whenever he wasn’t busy, and on the rare occasion that the author was the one who wanted to draw or paint, he gladly painted alongside her. Most of his sketchbooks were full of drawings and paintings and any form of art he could imagine. The author always loved his art and whenever he would present her with a new piece she would fawn over it and hang it on the fridge or on her wall or, when it was an especially special piece to both of them, she would frame it. Whenever guests came over, they always complimented the art and expressed their disbelief at how good of an artist Ink was.

The author brought her sketchbook to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Ink. She flipped it open silently and could almost hear Ink squeal in delight as he vanished from his spot next to her to get his own sketchbook. She chuckled to herself, always finding it funny when Ink got excited over something she was doing, and began to draw. The author was more of a pencil drawer. She didn’t mind painting, but, unlike Ink who loved everything to be in color all the time, she was happy with merely sketching or creating black and white drawings. Ink popped back into existence beside her with his own sketchbook that was far larger than him. There was something about landscapes that he seemed to love.

The author giggled at the tiny skeleton, not much larger than four inches, who had stars in his sockets as he opened his book to a blank page. The author estimated that the sketchbook was at least twice his size, but that hardly stopped him from creating beautiful artwork. As the author drew, she watched from the corner of her eye as her skeleton ran across the page with his brush in hand, the color changing seemingly randomly. Of course, this was just the type of magic Ink had that was at work, but the multi-colored art he produced never ceased to amaze her.

Eventually an hour or two passed and the author was almost done with her drawing. She was drawing a dragon, something that she often drew when she was bored and, while her artwork may not have been incredible, the author prided herself on it. She set down her pencil when she had finished shading it and looked over at Ink who was just finishing as well. The author let out a soft sound of admiration as she looked over the small skeleton’s work. It was a sunset, the sky blazing with a gorgeous menagerie of colors - reds, blues, pinks, purples, oranges, yellows - as the sun sank below a ridge of mountains that caught the colors and scattered them everywhere. Ink never ceased to amaze her.

Ink smiled widely at the author, proud of what he had accomplished. She smiled back, sharing her admiration for his work with him. He flushed and buried his face in his scarf, something he did whenever his owner complimented him on his work. He climbed onto her lap and looked over her own drawing, eyes starry as he complimented it. He always loved his owner’s art and could never find anything wrong with it.

At some point the author realized it was getting late and that she was tired. There wasn’t any school tomorrow since it was Friday, so she didn’t have to worry about doing her weekend homework yet. She yawned and stretched, disturbing the little skeleton who she hadn’t realized had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled and moved both their sketchbooks to the coffee table in front of her and picked Ink up, cradling him in her hands as he fell back asleep. She wished her family goodnight before she went to her room, setting the bitty down on her bed and moving off towards the bathroom. When she finished her nightly routine and was dressed in her pajamas, she climbed into bed, shifting Ink slightly before covering both of them. The author and her bitty slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the adoption, are there any specific bitties anyone would like to see adopted?
> 
> Also, don't worry about the main story, we'll be getting back to it shortly, I promise! Thank you for reading!


	5. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to adopt another bitty.

“A! Wake up!” The author has decided to omit her name for privacy reasons. Her brother banged on her door, startling the poor girl and her bitty awake. The author was mindful of the small skeleton and turned towards her door, not getting out of bed.  


“What?!” She yelled.  


“We’re going to the shelter! You had better hurry up if you want to come!” He shouted back.  


“Alright, alright! I’ll be out in a minute!” She called, pushing the covers off herself and getting out of bed. “Are you coming too, Ink?” She asked, turning to her bitty. He nodded, rubbing sleep out of his eye sockets. The author noticed that there were a few paint smudges on the skeleton’s clothing and made a mental note to wash them later. For now she picked out her own clothes and a spare change of clothes for the bitty. She handed Ink his clothes and he took them, muttering his thanks and tiredly dressing as the author went to the bathroom to change and brush her hair.  


When the author had changed and brushed out her hair she went back to get Ink and brought him to the bathroom with her. They both brushed their teeth (Ink would like to point out that yes, he does brush his teeth. He is a hygienic individual thank you). Ink still wasn't entirely awake yet which left the author to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn’t accidentally topple into the sink. Ink never was an early bird and took forever to become fully awake. More than once he had accidentally fallen off the author’s bed, off the couch, or into the sink because he wasn’t entirely awake. He didn’t get hurt, which the author was always thankful for, but it still scared her to no end.  


“Let’s go get a bitty!” The author’s dad cheered, trying to excite his tired wife and daughter. They both stared at him. Ink would have too, but he was too busy snoring in the author’s scarf. The author’s brother shook his head. Their father chuckled and led them out the door and to the car. He unlocked it and let his family in, jumping into the driver’s seat himself and starting the engine.  


“Everyone buckled?” The author’s mom asked, somehow gaining energy now that they were out of the house. All three passengers nodded seriously and the car was soon on its way to the shelter.  


There was some idle chatter during the car ride, mostly between the author’s brother and their parents about what he had learned about bitties last night. “A, is there anything that you’ve learned about caring for bitties with Ink?” The author’s mom asked her, breaking her from watching the scenery blur by outside. Speaking of the bitty, he was still curled up in the author’s scarf, snoring softly.  


The author thought for a moment. “Not too much that isn't research-able. I think the most important thing I learned is that bitties are their own beings and, at least with Ink, aren’t huge fans of being treated like a dog or cat.” She told her mother. “They’re also really big attention hogs” The author muttered as her mom looked back to the author’s brother.  


“You’ll remember that we aren’t getting a cat or dog, right? You have to make sure you’re careful with the bitties.” She said, earning a sigh and a nod.  


“I know, mom”  


“I’m not an attention hog” Ink muttered when the car had stopped at a red light.  


“Sure you’re not” The author told him quietly, smiling and looking back out the window.  


“Are we there yet?” Ink asked. He hadn’t been able to fall back asleep after they stopped at that red light.  


“We’re here!” The author’s dad called loudly, startling his family.  


“Guess that answers it” The author answered.  


The author’s mom glared and smacked her husband’s arm. “Ow!” He laughed off the pain, turning off the car and getting out. Everyone else unbuckled and got out as well, closing their doors and heading towards the shelter’s front doors. The car locked behind them as the author’s brother pushed open the doors and entered excitedly. When he was talking to his parents about the research he did on bitties, he had revealed that he had a few in mind, but he had yet to tell which ones.  


“Hello. Back again, I see.” The owner greeted the family with a smile and small wave. There were a few other patrons in the center alongside the author’s family who were all either looking along the wall of tanks or talking with the bitties in the pen. The author’s parents returned the greeting and went with their children towards the pen. When the author arrived she noticed a lot of the bitties were still tired, not that she blamed them, it was only seven in the morning. She yawned at the thought as her brother stepped over the pen walls and crouched down, attracting a smaller crowd than yesterday. The author mused that it was probably because half the bitties were still asleep or just waking up, not to mention the two other people talking with a few of them.  


The author’s parents watched their son interact with the bitties, smiling and leaning on each other. The author watched as well, deciding not to enter the pen this time since she wasn’t adopting and didn’t want to disturb the patrons who were. Speaking of the other patrons, one seemed to be getting along fabulously with a small Classic Sans who had… Mettaton’s legs? What? Yes, the author confirmed as she watched a Mettaton bitty drag himself towards the Sans, shouting profanities and threats, this was definitely the case. She watched as a miniature battle ensued between the two of them that ended in Mettaton getting his legs back and Sans continuing to talk to the patron who was laughing their butt off by now. Maybe they were meant to be.  


“HELLO!” The author heard a squeaky voice chirp. She looked down to see the small Baby Blue who she had been talking with yesterday. She smiled and kneeled down, resting her arms over the barrier and giving a small wave back.  


“Good morning” She greeted the excited bitty.  


Ink peered over the edge of her scarf and greeted him as well. Somehow he hadn’t seemed to notice Mettaton’s shouting… the Baby Blue bounced, buzzing with energy. The author smiled, giving him her full attention. “How do you have so much energy this early in the morning?” She asked, tired just from watching him and the other bitties. Ink seemed to agree with her sentiment as he watched the small skelly bounce up and down.  


“IT’S BECAUSE I’M SUPPOSED TO GET ADOPTED TODAY!” He blurted out, utter joy practically making his tiny bones rattle.  


“Oh wow, I’m happy for you” The author said sincerely. She was glad that he was going to a [hopefully] nice home. “Do you like the people who are adopting you?” She asked, curious.  


The bitty nodded. “YEAH! I LIKE HER A LOT!” He said, smiling widely. He could hardly stand still he was so excited.  


The author chuckled. “That’s good, I’m glad” She said, relieved that he had found nice people. She hardly knew the bitty but she could tell he would make a great companion.  


After setting Ink down to talk with the Baby Blue, the author felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to look, there was nothing. She heard her brother snickering on her other side and turned to give him a dead look. “What?” She asked, rather put off that he had bothered her just to pull a prank.  


He became serious. “I have no idea who to choose, they’re all so awesome.” He said, sighing as he looked around the walled area.  


The author sighed as well. “Yeah, it is hard, but I’d say trust your gut.” She told him. “When I went to that other place I had a really hard time choosing a bitty, but I guess my heart was kind of set on Ink when I first saw him.” The author said, remembering when she had first seen the artistic skeleton. She had loved all of the bitties there but something about Ink just attracted her to him. Maybe it was because the bitty ‘chose’ her to be his owner. “It sounds silly but I think the bitties choose who they want to be their owners. I didn’t realize it at the time but Ink definitely tried to get my attention a lot more than the other bitties I met with.” The author reminisced, looking fondly at her bitty who was chatting animatedly with the Baby Blue on the ground.  


Her brother nodded, thinking. He stood and went to talk it over with their parents, leaving the author to watch the two bitties converse. The author heard the door to the adoption center open and looked over to it curiously, seeing a good friend of hers walking in with her parents trailing behind. The author’s friend’s eyes lit up when she saw her and she hurried over to meet her while the four parents met and conversed with each other.  


“Hey A, what’re you doing here?” Her friend asked, hugging the author who had stood up.  


The author returned the hug. “My brother’s getting his bitty today. What are you doing here?” She asked, breaking the hug and looking at her friend curiously.  


“Picking mine up!” She blurted out, hands balled in front of her face excitedly.  


“I didn’t know you were getting a bitty” The author said, surprised that her friend hadn’t mentioned it before. It was, after all, kind of a big thing.  


“Well I was kind of going to tell everyone after I brought him home, but since you’re here I guess you’ll get to meet him early!” She explained. The author nodded in understanding and was about to ask her friend which bitty she had decided to adopt when her friend squealed in delight. “Look!” She said, giggling and kneeling down in front of the pen. “I didn’t know they had an Ink bitty here!” She exclaimed, not listening to Ink’s argument as she looked back to the author. “Speaking of, where is yours?”  


The author chuckled at her hyperactive friend. “This one is mine” She said, stooping to pick up her bitty. Ink narrowed his eyes at the author’s friend and turned away as he burrowed into the author’s scarf, upset at having been ignored. The author chuckled at him before returning her attention back to her friend. “So where is this amazing bitty you’ve been going on about?” She asked, rolling her eyes with a smile.  


“He’s right here!” She said, pointing towards the blushing Baby Blue.  


The author’s mouth dropped open for a second. “I didn’t know he was being adopted by you” She said, looking at the small skelly who had a guilty smile on his face. He hadn’t known that the author and his new owner were friends, but he felt guilty nonetheless.  


“So you’ve already met him?” The author’s friend asked, looking between the two.  


“Yep, last night actually when we first came here for my brother. He and Ink seemed to get along really well.” The author mentioned, looking sideways at the small bundle of fabric that was her bitty. “When he told us he was getting adopted today I didn’t even think that it might be by someone I know.” She continued on. “But I’m glad, cause now I know he’s going to a great home!” The author finished, leaving the Baby Blue a deep cyan and her friend smiling.  


“Honey! Your bitty's paperwork is almost done, you just have to choose a name for him!" The author’s friend’s parents (Ink thinks this is tedious, he suggests the author give her friend the name B for now). B’s parents called to her, breaking the two girls from their chat.  


B looked at the excited Baby Blue in thought. "How about BB?" She asked.

The Baby Blue nodded enthusiastically. "THAT SOUNDS GREAT!"

"BB!" B shouted to her parents. (Too many B's!)

"Okay, why don’t you come and choose some things for him?" B's mother asked as her husband finished filling out the paperwork.

"Alright!” B called back. “Could you help me choose some things?” She asked, giving the author puppy dog eyes. The author sighed and agreed, suggesting that maybe her friend bring BB along to help decide as well. B agreed and asked the little skeleton if he would like to go on the hunt for items. He agreed happily and practically jumped into her hands when she put them in front of him. B laughed and the author smiled, following along behind the happy duo.  


“Ooh! What do you think about this one?!” B asked, holding up a tiny sweater for her new companion to see.  


“I love it!” He squeaked, his eyes large stars in their sockets. The author smiled, watching the two go through the items that the shelter had for sale. Ink was half-buried in her scarf still, watching the shopping duo with interest and looking around at all of the things the center had for sale.  


“Could we get that, mom?” Ink spoke up, pointing towards a small assembly of miniature colored pencils made just for bitties.  


The author looked at him sideways, smiling. She still wasn’t used to being called mom, even though Ink always seemed to address her as such. “I thought you liked painting better.”  


"I'm not allowed to vary?" He asked, a mischievous smile on his skull.

The author rolled her eyes, smiling. "You'll just lose them" Ink did often lose a lot of things. He wasn't very organized and would occasionally space out which resulted in quite a few things in random places. One time the author found his entire paint sash in the microwave. Why it was in there or how Ink even managed to forget it in there in the first place would always be a mystery to her.

"I will not" Ink denied. "I can always use yours at home" He added as an afterthought. The author did keep colored pencils at home but they just weren't used often since they were a little too big for Ink and the author hardly colored her drawings.  


"No, it's fine. Just try not to lose them, okay?" The author said, picking up the pack of mini colored pencils and checking the price tag. It wasn’t too much. She saw Ink nod with a large smile.

“Thanks mom!” He chirped. The author shook her head but her smile held as she made her way to the counter, paying for the tiny pencils and handing them to the bitty who thanked her again and held onto them like a life line.  


The author found her friend with all manner of things in her arms and BB sitting on her shoulder. The author mused that she probably had to move him up to her shoulder when their stuff got to be too much for one arm to hold. “A! I was wondering where you went!” Her friend scolded the author for ditching the two of them.  


“Sorry, but Ink saw some colored pencils that he absolutely could not leave without so I had to go and take care of him.” The author exaggerated, earning a small noise of protest from her bitty. “I figured you and BB could pick out things on your own anyways” The author said, smiling.  


“Yeah! Look at everything we picked out!” BB chirped, eyes starry as he stared in wonder at everything in B’s arms.  


\------------------------------------------

“Alright, see you, A!” B called to her friend, waving to the author with BB and her parents. They had already paid for everything and filled out all the forms, which meant that BB was off to his new home. The author smiled and waved back with Ink. “I hope your brother finds the right bitty and don’t forget to call me so we can set up a play date!” B called with one last wave before the doors closed and her, her family, and new bitty were off.  


The author went back to meet with her own family, wondering if her brother had decided on a companion. When she met with her parents she voiced her question and they nodded. “He decided on an Edgy.” Her mother said, voice laced with concern. “He said that it’s ‘the one’, but honey, I’m not so sure. Aren’t the Underfell bitties supposedly violent?” Her mother voiced her concerns, looking back and forth between husband and daughter for some sort of comfort.  


“Well, as long as he’s ready for it, I think it’ll be fine, dear” The author’s father said, rubbing his wife's shoulder comfortingly. "He did say he could handle it, so let's have a little faith and just see how it goes."

"I know" The author's mother breathed out.  


The author’s brother made his way over to his family with his hands cupped in front of him. The author and Ink tried to see past a particularly tall customer who was blocking their view of what her brother had. The author and Ink both had an idea about what he was holding, but that didn’t stop them from trying to get an early look. After an agonizingly slow walk and long wait for both the author and her bitty, the author’s brother finally came into view with his hands cupped under an embarrassed Edgy bitty. The author cooed silently, not wanting to insult the adorable bitty.  


“Are you sure, honey?” The author’s mother asked her son, looking at him with somewhat worried eyes. The boy nodded, absolutely positive that this was the bitty he wanted to adopt. The author’s mother sighed quietly and nodded, determination sparking to life in her eyes. “How about you and your bitty go pick out some things for him, then? You'll also have to decide on a name for him too. In the meantime, A, you can go with him” The author’s mother said, sending her two children off as her and her husband went to fill out the paperwork to adopt the bitty.  


The author trailed behind her brother and his new companion as they shopped. Red, as her brother decided to nickname him, stayed almost silent the entire time, trying to hide his emotions under a grumpy exterior. The author’s brother kept up his positive attitude as he picked things out for the bitty with some input from the skeleton, particularly when they went to decide on clothing items. Most of the clothing the author’s brother chose the skeleton in his hand vehemently denied. He actually spit at one outfit that was offered to him and ignored the rest afterwards. After all was said in done, the newest member of the family had three other outfits he had actually agreed on, a few hygienic products, and some mustard. At first the author was confused as to why the shelter had a supply of condiments before she realized that many of the Sanses relished the condiments. (Ink would like to say he did not approve of the author’s puns beforehand and apologizes for her actions. She will be punished later)  


When all was said and done, the paperwork having been filled out and everything having been bought – a bill significantly less than the author had seen B ring up – the family was on their way. The owner was happy that an Edgy found a home and that he actually seemed to like his new owner since it was always difficult finding good homes for the more ‘violent’ bitties. The family drove home with their new companion who, after some complaining about anything he could think of, had fallen asleep in the author’s brother’s hands. The author supposed it was tiring being adopted and nearly squealed when she saw the little Underfell bitty sleeping.  


Eventually, Red woke up and stared at the car door in silence. The author thought that maybe he was embarrassed about being adopted. She remembered Ink being the same way when she had first brought him home, though he had been a little more talkative from the get-go. The author’s brother talked to his new bitty quietly and carried on even when the bitty didn’t respond, determined to make a good first impression and make the bitty feel at home.  


“Why are you trying so hard?” The small skeleton snapped when the family had reached home and the author’s father put the car in park. Everyone looked at the little bitty in shock. His cheeks flared but he continued on his mini rant. “People don’t choose to adopt Underfell bitties. We always get handed on or assholes like you adopt us to prove a point. So what point are you proving? That you’re cool? That you can handle an Underfell?” He took a deep breath, “And when you’re done showing off, you’ll probably just throw me back into that shit-hole. you’re no different from the rest of them.” He finished, leaving the family in a shocked silence.  


The author felt Ink teleport off her shoulder before she could stop him. Ink looked furious, his eyes rapidly changing shape and color. “We did not bring you into this family so you could act like a jerk.” He told the bitty. Red smirked, taking this as a challenge, and jumped onto the car seat. He met the artistic skeleton in the middle and stood toe to toe with him.  


“and what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak?” Red asked, smirking. He was at least half a head taller than Ink and had quite a bit of size on the other.  


Ink took a deep breath, his eyes returning to their normal star and oval. “Ask you to stop. My family wouldn’t adopt someone if they didn’t genuinely want that person in their lives. They have the biggest hearts out of anyone I’ve ever met and I just want you to know that you’re lucky they’re giving you a chance.” Ink said, staring at Red. Red looked taken aback for a moment before smirking cruelly.  


“yeah, well hate to break it to ya, pipsqueak, but everyone’s got some coldness in their hearts. it just takes a little diggin to find it.”  


Everyone was silent for the rest of the time. The author’s parents shared glances with each other and the author was rubbing Ink’s skull in a silent effort to calm the seething skeleton down. The author’s brother brought his new bitty in, walking ahead of the rest of his family and shutting himself in his room before they even got inside. His parents went to the kitchen, talking in hushed voices that even the author couldn’t make out. The author could guess that what they were talking about, though, couldn’t have been too good.  


Instead of talking about the bad, the author instead decided to do what she loved most and create a universe on paper. Well, in her case, on screen. She knew that Ink was still mad and she appreciated him sticking up for his family, so instead of making him sit with her and watch her write (something that Ink gladly did on occasion), she brought out her largest sketchbook – a whopping 11” by 14” – and set it down on the coffee table. The author opened the huge book up to a blank page and looked pointedly at the skeleton who was looking at her curiously, his anger apparently forgotten in the prospect of art. Ink tilted his head while he thought before jumping up, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Really?!” He squeaked. The author nodded, letting out a soft breath of relief now that her bitty was no longer brooding.  


Ink loved drawing in the author’s large sketchbook that she herself never used. She always complained that it was too large, but Ink had a hard time seeing why she wouldn’t want to draw as large as she possibly could. When he asked her one time she said it was because she preferred drawing smaller things and that it was hard to create wonderful art on such a large scale. Ink didn’t see how that was possible, but he hadn’t bothered her about it again. Instead, the author let Ink use the overly large sketchbook that was steadily filling with drawings and paintings whenever she brought it out for him.  


With the huge sketchbook laid out in front of him, Ink produced his small pack of colored pencils, considering what he should draw this time around. He already drew a landscape yesterday and he wanted a little variation (hence the colored pencils he asked his owner to buy earlier). Ink hummed, looking at the page before an idea came to him. Yes! That was perfect! Ink began to draw and the author, content, began to create another universe.  


When the author reached a lull in her story, she stood to go to the bathroom, peeking at what Ink was drawing. Ink saw her out of the corner of his eye. “No looking!” He cried, shielding his drawing as best he could from her prying eyes.  


The author smiled and shook her head. “Okay, okay” She quelled the skelly, still smiling as she left the living room.  


After a while, dinner was called and everyone went towards the table. The author set aside her writing with a sigh – just when it was getting good too! -, Ink managed to close the sketch book and go with his owner to the table – after making sure she didn’t peek of course -, and the author’s brother returned from his room with Red. The small Underfell bitty seemed smug, but the author’s brother had a small smile as well, leaving his family to wonder exactly why? During dinner, which was only pasta since the family had been busy during the day, the author noted with slight amusement that Red was a very messy eater. He wouldn’t have the noodles without sauce and with it he got it all over himself, but at least he seemed to be enjoying himself.  


Ink refused to share a plate with the other bitty, despite the plates being large enough for at least four bitties to eat off of, and stayed as far away from Red as possible. Ink was practically sitting on the author’s plate, something that was rather unpleasant when she got a mouthful of paint in one bite. She gagged and rushed off to wash out her mouth, Red snickering at her hasty exit and Ink blushing guiltily when he realized one of his paint canisters was open. His owner had told him not to wear his paint sash when they were eating but he had forgotten, only feeling worse when the author returned and dumped the rest of her food before going back to her writing in silence. Red snickered at Ink’s misfortune, earning a sharp glare from the shorter skeleton. “looks like it doesn’t take much diggin after all.” Red whispered.  


The author was trying to write, but was distracted by the guilty feeling swirling in her mind. She looked towards the dinner table worriedly. She hadn’t meant to make Ink feel guilty and she had no excuse for being so rude to the little skeleton who only ever tried to help her or make her happy. After a while, Ink teleported onto the coffee table, not looking at the author but just sitting on the edge in silence. His shoulders were hunched and the author knew he felt bad about what he did, even if it was only an accident.  


“I’m sorry, Inky, I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty. It was just an accident.” The author apologized to him. Ink shrugged his bony shoulders meekly. After a minute’s silence, the author heard him crying. It was a very soft sound that would be hard to pick out if you weren’t listening for it, but there was no mistaking it. The author immediately felt a hundred times worse and quickly scooped her skelly up, embracing and comforting him. “Ink, it wasn’t your fault. You forgot about your sash and that’s okay. We make mistakes and this was such a little one that I feel silly for getting upset about it. I’m sorry, baby.” The author whispered, holding him close.  


Ink hiccuped. “I’m s-sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to get paint on your food. I-I was – I was upset because of Red” He confided in his owner, blue tears staining his cheek bones as he looked up at her for forgiveness.  


She nodded. “I know. And it wasn’t your fault. I guess we were both just kind of… in a mood today.” The author comforted, wiping his tears away with her thumb. She smiled, her own eyes watery. “Now how about we go and give you a bath? You stink!” The author exclaimed, covering her nose and smiling.  


“Mom!” Ink cried indignantly, a multi-colored blush dusting his cheek bones as he let himself be carried to the bathroom.  


By the time the author had set up Ink’s bath in the sink – since anywhere else was too big – she had left the small skelly to go and put his dirty clothes in the wash. “waiting for mommy to come back and give you a bath, pipsqueak?” A familiar voice called up to the artistic bitty from the slightly ajar bathroom doorway. Ink looked down to see Red leaning against the doorway, being as imposing as five inches would allow.  


Ink bristled. “Why should it matter to you, Edgy?”  


Red whistled through his teeth. “to think ya call yourself an independent bein'.” Red said, an eye ridge raised as he strolled into the bathroom, looking around. “’specially since whenever mommy gets mad, you go and jump on her lap like a puppy, hopin' she’ll forgive ya. cause you know you can’t survive on your own without someone protecting you.” Red said, looking back up at Ink and grinning.  


“Which is why you were a blushing mess when my brother decided to adopt you?” The author asked from behind the two bitties, making both of them jump and turn to face her. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with an eyebrow raised at the small skeleton on the floor.  


True to character, Red’s face flushed an angry red. “Shut up” He said, not looking at the author.  


The author looked at the little skeleton. “Mhm” She hummed, turning her attention to the sink. “You know, I think you could use a bath too. Maybe we can wash that bad attitude down the drain.” The author suggested, completely serious as she stared down the bitty on the floor.  


“I don’t need a bath from you!” He yelled at her, sharp teeth bared at the girl.  


The author raised an eyebrow again and looked at the furious skeleton in front of her, trying to look intimidating. “Mhm” She hummed.  


“Hey bro! Red said he wants a bath!” The author yelled suddenly, facing the hallway. She heard her brother groan from somewhere in the living room and the couch creak, signaling to her that he was coming.  


“What. The. FUCK?!” Red screamed, rushing towards the author. There was an attempted murder as Ink watched on, dumbfounded about the entire situation.  


“Uh-uh” The author clucked, producing a towel out of nowhere and wrapping the angry bitty in it. She picked up the fury-filled burrito and scolded him gently. “Naughty bitties get punished and you are being very bad right now. I think a time out should do you some good.” The author said, toeing the bathroom door open further and stepping into the hallway to meet her brother. He was about to ask what was happening when his little bundle of fury was pushed into his arms, teeth and all. “Red’s being bad and deserves a time out. You can give him a bath when he cools down.” The author explained to her brother who merely nodded and took the burrito to his room, arms stretched as far away from his body as possible.  


The author helped Ink with his bath (Ink would like to say that he could have handled giving himself a bath, but the author just likes to intrude on him) *The author would like to point out that she can’t trust Ink alone during bath-time because the last time she did he got soap and water everywhere and she had to clean it up* (Ink would like to point out that he helped too) *Yes, the bitty helped, even though he was the cause of the mess in the first place and then blamed it on a cat*  


Eventually Ink’s bath was over, he was cleaner, and the author had survived without getting too soaked herself. The author drained the water and helped the small skeleton out of the sink before wrapping him in a towel that was far too large for him. Ink dried himself while his owner went to get clean clothes for him and take his other ones out of the wash and put them in the dryer.  


By the time the author came back, the combination of the heated bathroom, being wrapped in a fuzzy towel, and just the entirety of the day had made Ink incredibly tired. He didn’t realize he would be so tired and was fighting just to keep his eye sockets open. His owner noticed this and helped him change into his night clothes before bringing him back out to the couch with her. She knew he didn’t like to sleep alone and she wasn’t exactly ready to go to bed yet. Ink didn’t care though, he was already fast asleep in the author’s hands. The author cooed quietly, smiling softly down at the adorable little bitty.  


At some point in between writing her story and watching TV, the author realized she was beginning to get tired. Ink was still asleep. He had barely woken up when the author set him on the couch beside her and had fallen back asleep rather quickly. The author looked down at the bitty who was sleeping against her leg. She set the laptop aside and picked him up, careful not to disturb him too much. She left to her room and went to bed soon after with Ink.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, angst. Anyways, this last chapter for the author's section got a little long so I broke it up into two parts. I'll post the next chapter soon, I just want to change parts of it. Thanks for reading! And if you want to see anything in the future let me know!


	6. Sunday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red can be a jerk. Maybe it's just because he's still trying to learn to fit in?

It was late into Sunday morning when the author woke up. She soon realized that Ink wasn’t with her and must already be awake, which was unusual for him. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed, opening her curtains to let the sunlight into her room. She didn’t bother changing since it was Sunday, and left her room towards the kitchen. The author got a bowl of cereal and milk and went to eat it on the couch while watching cartoons. Too bad she missed Saturday morning’s cartoons. The author sighed as she remembered this, but hoped that something good might be on this morning.  


When the author got to the living room she saw Ink drawing in the overly large sketchbook, seeming so engrossed in it that he didn’t even notice her. The author grabbed the remote, not looking at Ink’s drawing, and turned on the TV, plopping in front of it with her bowl in hand and spoon in mouth. She clicked through the channels until she landed on something satisfactory, even if it was only an old re-run of Gravity Falls. She watched the TV as she ate and Ink drew. Everyone else was still asleep. Maybe it wasn’t as late in the morning as she thought.  


“get out of my spot” Red yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eye sockets. The author was currently engrossed in continuing one of her older stories. She had the TV on in the background, playing a re-run of Steven Universe that Ink was watching. 

Ink bristled but didn’t say anything as the author regarded Red from over the top of the laptop. "Since when did this become your spot?" She asked, glancing back at her laptop.

"since I became a "member" of the family"

"That doesn't exactly entitle you to whatever you want" The author said slowly. "This is my home too, and Ink's, and everyone else's. That means we share our things."

"then "share" your spot"

The author looked at the bitty critically. "Okay" She said, humming with a grin. She picked Red up from the floor and placed him next to her, on the opposite side Ink was on. She didn't exactly think the two were ready to get together just yet.

"this isn't what I meant!" Red shouted, jumping up and onto the author's laptop to glare at her.

The author shrugged, feigning ignorance. She saw Ink trying to contain his laughter, hands over his mouth and eye lights smug. Thankfully Red didn't seem to notice this, though the author soon understood why when a sharp pain shot through her hand.

She looked down at the bitty as he sunk his teeth further into her skin, drawing a pinprick of blood as he glared at her.  


Ink looked positively murderous, but the author held him back with her free hand, shaking her head. “If he wants to be childish, let him. It’s not going to get him anything from anyone in this household and it's better that he learns that early.” The author said, addressing her bitty as she returned to her work, eyes boring into the screen as she completely ignored the dumbstruck Underfell skelly. “Now if you’d please,” The author said, looking at Red, “I’m trying to work” She was monotone, looking between him and the screen. Red frowned before grinning and plopping down right in the middle of her keyboard, refusing to move a muscle.  


The author raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. “Fine, but only because you want attention so badly.” She said, earning startled looks from both bitties. “Honestly, I thought my brother was supposed to be taking care of you but it appears that, once again, his older sister will have to do it for him.” She said, sighing dramatically and winking at the concerned looking Ink beside her. He visibly relaxed and winked back as Red’s face flushed crimson.  


“I don’t want attention, you-you jerk!” Red yelled at the author, leaving the living room quickly to go find his owner. He would think better than to bother the author the next time he was feeling bored. Besides, his owner was much more fun to annoy.  


The author smiled and looked over at Ink, who had lost his smile and was looking sad. “Aw, Ink, you know I would never betray you. You’ll always be my favorite!” The author told him, earning a multi-colored blush as Ink stuttered about that not being what he was upset about. His owner knew better however and scooped the tiny skelly up in her hands, holding the blushing mess close and cooing about how cute he was. She promised him that she would never trade him for anything in the whole wide world and he knew in his heart that it was the truth.  


\--------------------------------------

"Ink! B and BB came over to visit!” The author yelled to her skeleton, even though B and BB had only been dropped off at the author’s house when both their parents had decided to go out for a night on the town. B set BB down on the ground and talked with the author while he explored, large eyes starry as he took everything in. Ink teleported onto the author’s shoulder, asking what she had said. Before she could reply B waved at the skeleton with a wide smile.  


“Hey, Inky! I brought BB over for a play date!” B told him, BB wandering back to his owner when he heard his name. The small skeleton spotted Ink on the author’s shoulder and his eyes immediately lit up.  


“HI, INK!” He shouted up to the bitty. The author smiled and plucked Ink off her shoulder, earning a grumpy look, and set him on the ground beside BB.  


“So, A, how’s the new one been?” B asked quietly as the two bitties went off together.  


“Red?” The author clarified. B nodded, worry in her eyes. B knew all about how the Underfell bitties were and she was very surprised when she got the update from the author about what bitty her brother had chosen. “He’s been okay. A little grumpy at times, but I think he’s starting to get used to actually having a permanent home.” The author said, before adding on, “And he’s learning that being rude isn’t going to get him anywhere.” She told her friend with a definitive nod, determination sparkling in her eyes.  


B let out a breath of relief. “That’s good. I know the Underfells can be a handful, but they deserve good homes too.” She said, earning a nod from the author.  


The two girls heard a loud cry come from the living room. They shared a worried look and ran towards it, quickly coming upon a scene involving three miniature skellies. A certain Underfell bitty was standing on the coffee table, grinning down at the two others on the floor. Ink’s eyes were flickering between shapes and colors and BB didn’t look very happy either. Red looked up and saw the two girls watching the scene in confusion, wondering what happened. Before Red could say anything, Ink teleported up to the coffee table and, completely ignoring the Underfell skeleton, walked over to the large sketchbook that he had unfortunately forgotten to close.  


There were scribbles and deep, dark scratch lines, tears, and just general destruction all over what Ink had been working on. When looked at closer, the author realized it was a portrait of her. A rather good one made with all the colors Ink had available to him. Her face heated for a moment before the full weight of what happened hit her. She saw tears land on the paper and stain it a bright blue where Ink was standing and, before she could stop him, he had teleported away.  


All too quickly, Red began bragging about how great he was and how much of a lap dog Ink was. BB stood up for his friend, defending him as best he could. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH LOVING OUR OWNERS?!” BB asked, his own eye sockets welling up. B gasped softly and went to the small Underswap bitty, scooping him up and hugging him against her.  


Red sneered. “everything’s wrong with it.” He growled, glaring at BB who was safely tucked away in his owner’s embrace. “the moment they think we don’t ‘love’ 'em anymore they return us. Why don’t any of you understand this?!! GOD, you’re all so STUPID! Humans only take care of us cause we’re their little… PETS!” Red roared. “And as soon as we gain some free will we get thrown away because FUCK free will, right?! Because anything that humans can’t control gets destroyed. that way nuthin' thinks to go against 'em ever again.” Red said, voice barely audible as his right eye glowed an eerie red.  


“That’s not true!” B cried out, staring down at the small Underfell bitty with tears in her eyes. “While I can’t speak for everyone, I know that a whole lot of us love you guys because you _have_ free will. It’s… unique! And incredible! To be able to live with you all! It’s an experience for both parties and is in no way a one way relationship.” B said, passionate as BB watched on with stars in his eyes, nodding along to every word. “And I think that’s the most special thing in a relationship between bitties and people. Not that we treat you as pets, as lessers, but that we get to live together as equals and learn from each other.” B finished her statement with a sharp nod, affirming her point.  


“yeah” Red muttered, his eye sockets dark as he stared blankly at the table. “sure. whatever you want to think.” The skeleton said, grinning emotionlessly. “that’s what they all say.” It was barely audible before he teleported away, but all three present heard it.  


After many mutterings, shared looks of pity, and wonderings on what the three were going to do, the author decided to take a course of action. “I have to go find Ink.” The author said after a long silence. B and BB nodded solemnly, BB now sitting on his owner’s shoulder and looking terribly downcast. Everyone was feeling the same way. The author nodded to herself and closed the sketchbook gingerly on the destroyed portrait before leaving in search of her bitty.  


“Ink!” The author called, knowing he wouldn’t respond. She sighed after a moment’s silence and continued her search through anywhere she thought her bitty might be. She started off with the most obvious places first. Her room, the living room, the kitchen, but she didn't see even a trace of him. It made her incredibly worried. _What if he ran away?_ The author got more frantic in her searching, overturning things and making a mess of everything. It didn’t matter though. Once she found Ink she would clean it all up and hug him until her arms fell off.  


“INK!!” The author cried out. B and BB had begun to help her when she had searched most of the house and still hadn’t found him. They were worried for him too. The author overturned her room again when she had searched every other place in the house. “C! Have you seen Ink?!” The author yelled to her brother who had been in his room the entire time. She was pretty sure he was playing video games but she honestly could care less.  


“What?!” He yelled back.  


“Where’s Ink?!”  


“I don’t know!” The author let out a groan of frustration and barged into his room anyways, earning a startled look as she overturned everything. Red glared at her from his spot on the bed next to her brother.  


“Tell me if you see him” She commanded her brother. C gave a hasty thumbs up before she left his room, slamming the door on the way out.  


“A, maybe it would be better if we waited for him to come out on his own. Give him his time, you know?” B suggested, trying to calm her friend after the third consecutive search of the house resulted in nothing. The author took a deep breath and halted her pacing, giving her friend a defeated look.  


“I guess” She admitted, hoping that Ink would come out in his own time.  


BB smiled sadly. “It’s okay, A, I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He wouldn’t leave you.” He tried to assure her, though it came out sounding more unsure than he would have liked. The author appreciated his effort to make her feel better and rubbed his skull.  


“Thanks, BB. I know” She said softly, her normally bright eyes dull.  


A while later, when B had already left with BB and her parents, and the author’s own parents returned home, the author was in her room, distressed. She still hadn’t found a trace of Ink anywhere and she had been searching the house and her entire neighborhood for the past two hours. She asked all her neighbors if they had seen the bitty and had gotten no’s each time, though they promised to tell her if they saw him. B had told her to try and wait for Ink before she left, but she just couldn’t. _What if he teleported somewhere he doesn’t know and is lost? Or in danger?! What if he doesn’t come back?_  


The author got up from her bed and searched through her room again. Her dresser, closet, drawers, under the bed, under the covers, under the pillows, behind the curtains, but nothing. She left her room, searching the house quickly before pulling on her shoes and coat and going out again. Her parents worried for her. “Ink!” The author called out, the wind whipping against her and making it hard to hear anything. She walked around the house, shouting Ink’s name and listening and looking closely for any sign of him. Anything at all.  


“Mom?” A small, shaky voice called out. Without hesitation the author rushed towards the noise, calling Ink’s name.  


“Ink, where are you?”  


“Mom, I’m sorry” He was crying, she could hear it in his voice. The author looked up, spotting the small skeleton clinging onto a branch of the tree in their backyard. Tears were running freely down his cheeks, staining his bones.  


“Oh, Ink, baby, it’s okay” The author told him, tears falling from her eyes. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. “Ink, please come back inside with me. I’m not mad, I promise. I was scared. I didn’t want to lose you, Ink. I promise you I won’t let Red bother you again. Please come inside with me.” The author pleaded, knowing better than to force him. She didn’t want him teleporting away again.  


Ink shook his head, tears falling faster. “I-I, Red s-said. I-I’m a lap dog” He hugged the branch tighter.  


The author sighed. “Ink, you don’t have to listen to what Red says. In all honesty, I think Red is jealous of you and the other, more popular bitties. He never had as good of a home as you do. He got returned a lot and I still think he needs to get used to having a permanent home. This is something new for him and I think his coping mechanism is being rude to others.” The author said, smiling lightly at her bitty. She wiped at her eyes. “Ink, I don’t think you’re a lap dog, okay? And so what if you are? Would that really change anything between us? Would you want our relationship to be any different? Because if you really want to change, we can, so long as you stay with me, okay?”  


Ink shook his head violently, sniffling. “N-No, I don’t want o-our relationship to be ruined, j-just b-because some mean bitty said i-it should be different. L-Let’s go r-rub it in his face.” Ink said, smiling as he wiped at his eyes.  


The author rolled her eyes and smiled. “How about we just stick to the not changing part? Let’s let Red get used to being in a permanent home first and if he’s still a jerk, then we can rub it in his face, okay?” The author compromised, earning a nod from her bitty. She held out her hands and Ink climbed into them, wiping at his sockets and smiling as the author brought him back inside.  


“How about we continue that story?” The author asked, smiling down at her bitty. Ink, now on the counter and looking much happier, nodded as the author removed her coat and shoes. The author smiled again and scooped him into her hands, hugging him against her. She didn’t release the little bitty even when they reached the couch and she got the laptop. Being mindful of Ink, the author sat in a way that blocked the sketch pad from sight with the laptop in front of her and Ink on her lap, who was snuggled into the recesses of a blanket she had retrieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for the author's section. Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry for the angst, lol) 
> 
> The only other thing I've been working on for this story is a bit of background on Blue. Other than that, I'm out of ideas, so if anyone wants this story to continue or see a specific scene let me know!


	7. Happy Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun chapter I decided to do for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit random, but please enjoy! I'm still working on Blue's backstory so I don't know when I'll finish with that, but I promise it'll come out soon!

The author woke up bright and early. Today is Easter Sunday, after all. She sprung out of her bed, excitement coursing through her. Ink squeaked as the bed shook, holding onto his pillow for dear life. “Ink! Today’s Easter!” The author shouted, bouncing excitedly. It took a second for the bitty to comprehend this before he too jumped up excitedly.  


“Let’s go win!” Ink yelled, teleporting to the author’s shoulder and looking determined to beat C and Red in this year’s Easter egg hunt. The author nodded, grinning. She opened her bedroom door and took the basket hanging on the handle before moving to C’s door and banging on it. She kept her eyes averted from the rest of the house so she wouldn’t ruin the hunt. She would beat her brother fair and square.  


C opened the door, a grumpy and tired Red on his shoulder. The author’s brother was grinning and grabbed his own basket before the two kids went to their parents room, each making sure the other didn’t look and spoil the hunt. They opened the door and shook their parents awake, both tiredly rolling out of bed and getting up for their kids.  


“Ready?” Their father asked, the excitement of the kids infecting everyone. Even Red was looking determined to beat the author and Ink. “Set” Neither the author nor Ink planned to lose. They would fight. “GO!!” And they were off, running out into the house and grabbing the most obvious eggs first. Ink pointed out an egg hidden behind the TV and the author grabbed it, glancing at her brother who was gathering eggs in the kitchen. She hurried to clear out the living room. The parents watched their children with happy expressions.  


Red swore at the author when she snagged an egg he had pointed out to C. The author smirked and proceeded to grab a few more eggs in reach as Ink teleported off her shoulder. Red wasn’t sure where he went until. No! He was helping her get eggs! That cheeky fuck! Ink grinned at Red before teleporting away again and returning with another egg he dropped in his owner’s basket. Red’s magic flared and he too teleported away in search of hidden eggs the kids hadn’t retrieved. He, however, was not as well acquainted with the house as Ink was, which led to him only finding one egg in the time Ink found two.  


Without bitties to worry about, the author and C began pushing each other out of the way. An egg the author was reaching for was stolen from under her fingers and put in the opposing basket. She scowled and reached over her brother to get an egg on top of the fridge. He attempted to knock her arm away, but she had a firm hold on the plastic egg, dropping it into her basket with a satisfied smirk. C narrowed his eyes and quickly looked around the room, spotting an egg and jumping towards it.  


After more shoving and angry shouts, the hunt was coming to an end. The author and C were no longer as frantic in their search as they casually scanned the rooms and picked up the stray eggs that were left behind. Ink and Red both teleported to higher places, Red on top of the fridge and Ink on top of the curio cabinet in the living room, both searching for any missed eggs. When the children nor bitties could find no more, they went to their parents and the two adults checked around the house to make sure no eggs were forgotten. There were none and both kids were contented, sitting down on the ground and emptying out their finds. They kept a clear divide between the two groups and started cracking open the eggs, candies and money dropping out.  


In the end, the author won the egg hunt by at least six more eggs and the parents made the kids split the found money. Red didn’t seem too happy to be on the losing team and promised he’d win next year. Ink and the author took it in stride. “It’s not a competition, Red” The author said, grinning as the family moved into the living room to go through the Easter baskets placed in front of the couch.  


“bullshit it’s not a competition” Red huffed, crossing his arms and sulking.  


The author chuckled. “It’s alright, Red. I always beat my brother anyways.”  


C scoffed. “You do not”  


“Do to”  


“Do not”  


“Alright!” The author’s mother cut in, placing her hands on her children’s shoulders. “How about we just go through your Easter baskets and then head out?” Both children agreed and before long, everyone was happily chatting and getting ready to go out and spend the day with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what my brother and I used to do during the Easter egg hunt in our house. Our parents would always hide eggs before we woke up and then whoever was up first would wake up the other. You see, my brother and I have a little hallway that leads to our rooms, so it works well for not peeking and seeing where the eggs are hidden. 
> 
> Anyways, more often than not our parents would already be up so they'd be the ones to count us down and the competition was intense. Especially as we got older we knew where the hiding spots were so we'd start pushing each other out of the way and basically just run around like lunatics. Afterwards our parents would make sure we didn't forget any and then we'd go through our eggs and have to split the money (which is really annoying if you were the one who got more). Then we'd go through our Easter baskets and get ready to go to family's for the day. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and Happy Easter!


	8. Fateful Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Blue's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I have had major writer's block with this chapter for a while so I apologize if it's not up to par, but I did my best. Also, thanks to SilverDragonMS for suggesting this chapter's idea!

“HELLO!” The Baby Blue greeted. He had only been in the shelter a few days and the owner was already growing fond of him. He was always so cheerful and added a bit more life to the already lively shelter. Even though the previous shelter that had him had only given him and a few others over because they were getting overcrowded, the owner just couldn’t see why someone wouldn’t have scooped him up by now. Of course, she often thought this of all the bitties, but it was a fact that those with the highest adoption rates were the happier ones.  


The owner watched as the Baby Blue talked over a few other bitties to a young boy who had entered with his parents. As the owner went to greet the new arrivals, she noted that the boy’s parents didn’t seem too… excited. It wasn’t terribly unusual for parents not to be as excited as their children about adopting but the very fake smiles they put on when the owner greeted them worried her. The parents explained to the owner that they were looking to adopt a bitty today, since it was their son’s birthday. Apparently he was hitting double digits and they had promised to get him whatever he wanted to commemorate the event.  


As the owner and boy’s parents talked, the boy moved further into the shelter to explore, cutting his conversation with the Baby Blue short. The Baby Blue didn’t mind and was just happy to have made a new friend. He toyed with the idea that the boy might even choose to adopt him. After all, the family was looking and the Baby Blue was positive he would be a fantastic companion!  


As the boy wandered through the shelter, tapping the glass tanks that held more nervous bitties, the Baby Blue went to talk to the other bitties. “BATMAN! I MIGHT GET ADOPTED!” The Baby Blue told a grumpy Underfell bitty.  


Said bitty bristled. “DO NOT CALL ME THAT! AND GO TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES!” The Boss bitty yelled, glaring at the Baby Blue.  


“DO NOT WORRY BATMAN! I AM SURE YOU’LL GET ADOPTED SOMEDAY TOO!” The Baby Blue told the red faced bitty before quickly moving on to talk with a Lil Bro.  


“LIL BRO, I MAY BE GETTING ADOPTED TODAY!” The Baby Blue told the taller bitty excitedly. The Lil Bro gave him a thumbs up, taking a small cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke away from them.  


“that’s cool. who ya think is taking ya home?” He asked, smiling in amusement at the Baby Blue’s glare towards the cigarette.  


The Baby Blue regained his composure, averting his eyes from the offensive object. “I BELIEVE BY THEM” He said, gesturing towards where the boy had met up with his parents and was looking around in boredom.  


“huh. cool. good luck, bud.” The Lil Bro said. The Baby Blue nodded determinedly, waving goodbye to the other and going back over to the family.  


“Is this the Baby Blue?” The owner asked, smiling down at the little skeletons who smiled widely back.

He was getting adopted.  


The Baby Blue was taken home the same day. The boy’s parents had signed the adoption papers and after the owner gave them a small goody bag with a few bitty items, the Baby Blue said goodbye to the shelter for good. He was finally going to a permanent home and he couldn’t be happier.  


\---------------------

At first, everything was well. The boy and his bitty got along fantastically and were rarely seen apart, often playing together or watching cartoons with each other. The boy even brought him to school one day. Yet unfortunately, for reasons unknown to the Baby Blue, the boy’s parents were cold towards him, but he made it his mission to melt their hearts, even if it was only little by little.  


One such night when the skeleton wanted to do something nice for his family while they were out was the same night everything started going downhill. He had only wanted to help out and since the boy’s parents prohibited him from cooking at all, he decided to clean the kitchen for them. It would be such a nice surprise for them when they came home to a clean house!  


With this in mind, the Baby Blue managed to retrieve a bucket and put it in the sink, turning on the faucet and letting it fill up as he thought. The mop would probably be too big for the small skeleton, so maybe he could use a sponge? But that would take a long time.  


As he thought, the sudsy water began to overflow from the bucket and splash out onto the counter. Startled by the feeling of water at his feet, the Baby Blue was quick to realize what was happening and rushed to get the bucket out of the sink, spilling most of the soapy water onto the floor in the process. His family would be upset with him! Frantic, the little skeleton turned off the sink and pushed the bucket back into it, but the damage was done. There was a large puddle making steady progress over the kitchen tiles and some papers on the counter had been soaked through, unsalvageable.  


When the Baby Blue’s family got home, they were not happy to see the large, ever growing puddle on the kitchen floor as the Baby Blue attempted to soak it up with a sponge. They had been even less happy to see the mess on the counter, and the boy’s mother was positively livid when she saw the important paperwork she had left on the counter in a mess of ink and soggy paper. From then on, the Baby Blue was banned from the kitchen and from doing anything to ‘help’ his family at all.  


As time wore on and the Baby Blue’s relationship with the boy’s parents only worsened, the boy too became more despondent. He didn’t seem… interested in the bitty anymore. He was bored of him. And because of this, the Baby Blue became more reserved. He was no longer the overly joyful ball of energy he had been and was instead quieter and, more often than not, did his best to just stay out of the way. He had become a nuisance.  


Then, one day, the Baby Blue and his family went out. It was the boy’s eleventh birthday and, just like last year, his parents promised to get him something special. Something new. Something he could grow bored of by next year.  


And they left him.  


It was an accident. It had to be. The Baby Blue refused to believe his owner, his family, would leave him on purpose. That they would abandon him. But when they didn’t return that night, the next day, or the day after, the Baby Blue was beginning to lose hope. Maybe they forgot they left him behind. The bitty decided to try and find his home where he would be welcomed back with open arms, loved and not forgotten.  


A while passed as the Baby Blue fought against the elements to try and find his way back home. It was getting colder and the bitty knew that if it took much longer to find home he may not be able to ever return. So he fought and carried onwards.  


It was a long time before the Baby Blue found his home again. What he thought was his home. What he had always so desperately wanted to call home. The mother of the boy sneered at him. They didn’t want him back. He was only a nuisance. A worthless creature so useless that he couldn’t even stay lost. The Baby Blue begged for her mercy, but she was ruthless and her child, standing just behind her, watched on carelessly. He didn’t care. None of them cared. The door was slammed on the bitty, leaving him homeless and abandoned. He had nowhere to call home and no one to call family.  


With nowhere to go, the bitty wandered aimlessly. He didn’t try to speak to anyone or ask for help, he just wanted to be alone. He doubted anyone would want to hear what he had to say anyways. After all, he was nothing more than a nuisance. Always in the way. Always existing. At an alleyway, the Baby Blue took shelter under used boxes from the coming storm. He realized it was getting colder, and the snow building up couldn’t have been a good sign.  


Luck wouldn’t be on the bitty’s side for a while, but fate turns up unexpectedly. And one night, fate found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That does it, folks! This'll be it as far as my random little story goes, but if anyone would like to see some kind of little scenario or whatnot, let me know and I'll be more than happy to write more! 
> 
> Thank all of you lovely people for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone has ideas for what they might like to see in the future, please let me know~


End file.
